


The Ones I Got to Keep As I Grew Stronger

by adampascalfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, New New Directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adampascalfan/pseuds/adampascalfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wanted one last rehearsal before the big proposal. His friends had other plans. He's also totally not nervous.  Set during the same time frame of the cut sleepover scene from 5x01. Also since this is set in 5x01 mention of Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones I Got to Keep As I Grew Stronger

“One more time?” Blaine asked hopefully looking around at his friends currently hanging out in Tina’s living room.   Artie shot him a dirty look as Sam shook his head.  Ryder dramatically threw himself over the arm of the couch where Kitty and Marley sat giggling at his reaction.  Jake sat down on the floor while Unique crossed her arms and shook her head at him.

“Blainey I know you’re nervous” Tina started as she moved to put her hand on his arm.

“I’m not nervous.”  Blaine protested, choosing to ignore the scoffs of disbelief from his friends.

“Dude you are so nervous.  And obvious.” Sam pointed out.  

“I am not obvious.”

“Didn’t you ask Kurt to stay so you can watch the premiere of _Bet on Your Baby_ together?” Jake asked.  

Artie nodded.  “And you stuttered when you asked it.”  Artie pushed himself over towards where Kitty was sitting on the couch. “Obvious” he sang.

“Blaine trust me. We’ve got this.  We are better prepared for this than we are for Nationals. We’ve practiced for this more than Nationals. “ Tina turned away from Blaine and towards everyone else. “By the way, Beatles themed Nationals number. Think about it.”

“Bring me that chocolate cake from the Too Young To Be Bitter Club and I’m with you all the way.” Ryder nodded.

Marley gave him a confused look. “You love the Beatles. Why do you want a bribe?”

“Have you had that cake?  World peace could be solved with that cake.” Jake and Sam nodded in complete agreement with Ryder’s assessment.

“On a scale from 1 to lame, you’ve just passed Mr. Schue.” Kitty rolled her eyes.

“If it gets me cake I really don’t care.”

“Seriously that cake is so magical.” Sam sighed looking wistful.

“The last time I saw you look like that it was at Brittany.” Kitty pointed out.  “You are beyond disturbed.”

“Ladies we need a better crop of people to hang around with.” Unique said as she leaned over towards a nodding Kitty and Marley.

“Come on guys this is important.” Blaine sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.  Everything had to go just right. It had to be perfect.  Kurt deserved a perfect proposal.  He realized he couldn’t control the Warblers not deciding to be jerks at the last minute, even if he did have faith in Trent’s ability to hold them to their word. He didn’t have to worry about Vocal Adrenaline not knowing their parts. They weren’t known as the soulless automatons of the Ohio Show Choir circuit for nothing after all but they were the same people who produced Jesse St. James so really how trustworthy were they?  He didn’t have any good reason to worry about Haverbrook other than he had never worked with them before (Tina and Artie suggested them to balance out what they called the “ _douche equation_ ” because apparently the choir members “ _totally didn’t know their choir director was a cheating asshat of the highest order.  Plus we killed that John Lennon song with them_.” ) 

But in theory this he could control. He was going to make sure that McKinley’s part in this was perfect.  Rachel, Mercedes and Santana were keeping Kurt busy tonight so the rest of them could practice and make the song perfect.  Now he just needed to get his friends to get with the program.

“Which is why we’ve practiced so hard we sound better than the Beatles.” Unique said quickly as she stood up.  “Now what we are going to do is relax because if you don’t you’re going to have a heart attack and this proposal will not work nearly as well if we are wheeling you in on a hospital bed.  Cute as you are sugar, you can’t make a hospital gown look good.”

“Plus we were promised pizza and I’m starving” Jake raised his hand from his spot on the floor.  

“Yeah it is time to get my pepperoni on!”  Artie crowed as he snapped his fingers.  

“Say that again I’m reconsidering breaking up with you.” Kitty said calmly as she got out her phone. “I’m ordering.  And none of those weird hippie toppings from you Ryder.”

As everyone else began yelling and arguing for their favorite toppings, Sam came over to stand next to Blaine.  “Bro we’ve got this.  You’re our boy so we aren’t going to let you down.  So just chill and enjoy your last night of non-engagementhood.” Sam squinted up his face. “Is that what it’s called?”

Blaine ducked his head and chuckled.  “Close enough.  I just want this to be perfect.”

“It will be.  It will turn out exactly like a Disney movie.  Just relax.  Eat some pizza.  And then help me kick Tina and Ryder’s ass in _Just Dance_.  I’ve been working on my _Single Ladies_ moves.  We will own them this time.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It kinda sucks Brittany, Sugar and Joe can’t be here.” Marley mused as she leaned against Jake’s shoulder.  The pizzas were almost done with Jake, Ryder and Kitty having a competition to see who could eat the most.  (Kitty was winning).  

Blaine patted Sam’s shoulder as his friend’s face fell at the mention of Brittany’s name. “Well Brittany just got to MIT. She can’t exactly leave now.”

“And Joe was so excited about that missionary high school thing his dad found.” Tina pointed out. “Isn’t he in Nicaragua?”

“So his last Facebook post said.” Artie shrugged.  “And there is no coming between Sugar and a shopping trip to New York.  We all know that.”

“Yeah but still it would be nice for them to be here. They’re part of us.” Marley shrugged. “I just miss them is all.”

“We’ll make sure Artie sends them video of our sure to be spectacular performance that he’s planning to film.” Unique promised from where she was laying on the couch.

“Who said I was filming this?”

“Please.  You already have the You Tube site set up.” Unique waved her hand.

Tina nodded her agreement before adding.  “And the title. Most Epic Proposal Ever? I think you can do better on the title.”

“And what would your title be Tina? _Watch my boo with the perfect muffin butt propose_?”  Artie shot back.

Tina tossed her crusts at Artie as Ryder and Jake finally gave up and admitted defeat.  “Yes!” Kitty cheered as she jumped up and exchanged a high five with Artie.  

“Can we go over the plan one more time?” Blaine asked.  

“No. No more plans." Kitty shook her head.  “We know the plan.  Kurt’s dad is going to get him to Dalton. We’re all wearing red and white.  The jazz band and everyone else will meet us there.  Birds will sing. Animals will flock.  The heavens will part and the sun will shine only for the two of you. The rest of us will gag with how perfect it is.”

“I’m guessing Kitty wants to do the wedding toast.” Jake joked.

“Excuse me but as best man that is part of my duty.” Sam protested.  

“And what about me?” Tina stood up putting her hands on her hips. “As best woman I believe the speech goes to me.”

“You can both do a speech.” Artie waved his hand.  “You know Rachel will sing a song whether she’s asked or not. So we’ll do Finn’s speech, Sam’s speech, Rachel’s song and then Tina’s speech.”  He tilted his head to the side. “We should also probably anticipate Cooper wanting to do a lot of pointing and shouting.”

“This is my brother and he’s married.” Sam shouted, pointing at Blaine in a surprisingly accurate impression of Cooper’s voice.

“Honey whatever song you and Kurt decide for your first dance, know Unique will perform it to the pinnacle of perfection.” Unique promised. “Marley and Kitty will join me in making all your guests cry in envy of our perfection.”

“I can help you and Kurt learn your first dance.  I mean I assume you two will want to choreograph something.” Jake offered.

“I am an excellent usher.  You can ask my cousin. I kicked ass ushering at his wedding.” Ryder nodded his head.

“You are offering references to be an usher?”  Kitty asked incredulously.  “Really?”

“I take pride in my ushering.”

“And the montage I have in mind for your reception. You won’t even believe it. I’m thinking _Moulin Rouge_ meets _The Notebook_ with a dash of _Pitch Perfect_ thrown in. “ Artie stroked his chin thoughtfully.  “Maybe a note or two of _Ever After_ because I know Kurt would appreciate the costumes.”  

“Just curious if I’m going to have any say in what happens in my own wedding?” Blaine wondered with a smile.

“Well I’m sure you’ll tell us exactly what we’re doing and how we’re going to do it plenty of times Bossy Britches.” Kitty flipped her hair off her shoulder.  “But if we get to choose our roles we may actually let you get away with what I assume will be a Groomzilla act for the ages.”

“You do want us to be there right?” Marley asked suddenly. “Oh God. You don’t.  You guys had always talked about eloping right?”

Sam snorted into his soda. “I think the fact they had a wedding scrapbook would say no to elopement.”

“Of course I want you to be there Marley. I want all of you to be there.” Blaine smiled widely at his friends as Tina curled into his side.  “The fact that you all want to do this...I don’t think you guys understand how much this means..”

“Nope. No sappy speeches.” Kitty cut him off. “You love us. We love you. We got the point.  Save your speeches for the bachelor party weekend.  You can blubber your way through a song about the meaning of friendship then.”

“Bachelor party weekend?” Blaine asked.

“Yes.” Sam nodded. “Forget Vegas. We’re going to convince Sugar we all need to go to Disney World for it.”

“All of us?”  Blaine looked around Tina’s living room to see all his friends nodding along seriously with Sam’s statement.

“All of us.” Tina confirmed.  “Come on Blaine you know the New Directions motto.”

“We shall always be overly involved in each other’s lives till death do us part and even then we’re pretty sure it’s negotiable.” Artie chimed in.

“We’re all going to dress up as our favorite Disney characters.” Marley said in a sing song voice.  “We may have reserved Prince Eric for you.”

Blaine pressed his finger to his lip. “I don’t know if it should be a weekend.  I mean it should probably be an entire week or something.”

“Now you’re talking!” Sam crowed as he threw his arm around Blaine, nearly knocking Blaine to the floor.  “Now we completely have to kill this performance and make this engagement happen.  I’m not missing an opportunity to be Mr. Incredible for a week.  Let’s practice.”

Blaine had been feeling pretty lucky for awhile now.  Burt’s cancer was in remission.  He and Kurt were finally on the same page again.  He was taking this step and it was right.  And now as he looked as his friends started to stand up and get in formation to practice a song they were willing to sing for his proposal, Blaine wondered if he could be the luckiest person in the world to have friends like these.

“Ok Blaine.  We’ll start from the top.” Artie nodded from his place at the stereo where they had kept a CD of the backing music.  “And one, two, three…”

**  
**Blaine took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started to sing.


End file.
